I'll write you poetry
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: Josephine welcomes Cassandra back to Skyhold. Kink meme fill. PWP


**I'll write you poetry**

Cassandra is walking to her room, looking forward to shucking her armor and sinking in to a hot bath, when she is grabbed from the side quite suddenly and pulled from the hall into an adjacent storage room. She fumbles for her sword, cursing herself for becoming overly relaxed even within the halls of Skyhold.

However, instead of being pinned to the wall she finds that she's pinning someone else. A very soft, sweet-smelling, someone else. There's only one person in all the world that would dare to surprise her in such a way and still have hope of keeping all their limbs.

"I need you." Hot breath against her ear and soft fingers tugging at her hair has Cassandra trembling quickly. Her hands find Josephine's hips and she holds on tightly.

"Josephine?"

Josephine pulls her closer and one of Cassandra's legs slips between hers without thought. Josephine grinds down on the strong armored thigh and whimpers. "I've missed you. I need you so badly." She pulls Cassandra's head down and their lips meet. Josephine is desperate, frantic, the edges of her desire pricking at Cassandra's restraint. She does her best to keep up, pushes Josephine more firmly against the wall and raises her thigh so that Josephine can ride it better. She helps where she can, pushing and pulling with Josephine.

She comes like that, quickly and with a quiet sigh against Cassandra's mouth. For a moment she is still while she leans against Cassandra's shoulder and breathes heavily but then her frantic energy comes again and she pulls one of Cassandra's gauntleted hands from her waist and tries to push it under her skirts.

"Touch me," she demands in an urgent whisper. "I need you to touch me."

"Again?" But Cassandra does not fight it and helps push Josephine's skirts aside. She rubs against Josephine through her smalls and Josephine sighs and moans, but her gloves and gauntlets make her clumsy. She pulls them off and allows them to fall at her feet with a clatter.

Josephine is wet even through her smalls. Cassandra pushes them aside and feels the wet slide of Josephine's flesh under her fingers for the first time in weeks and it brings a groan that matches her lover's from her. She traps Josephine's swollen clit between two of her fingers in the way that Josephine both loves and hates and she _writhes_ against her. Cassandra laughs breathlessly.

At least, she does until Josephine's teeth find her neck and her breath hitches. "Inside," Josephine says once she releases her. Cassandra's sure there will be a mark on her neck later. "Please, inside."

Cassandra needs no further prompting to slip two fingers into clinging heat. She knows that this is not the time or place for savoring the way Josephine shudders around her, the way she bites her lip to stifle her cries, the way her hands jump from holding Cassandra's shoulders to flat against the wall behind her as she thrusts her hips forward to meet Cassandra's fingers, but Cassandra can't help but notice all of it and take a few precious seconds to lock it away forever in her memory.

Cassandra raises her free hand and briefly cups Josephine's flushed cheek before she slips back down and pulls at the scarf around her throat, gently undoing the decorative knot and baring Josephine's flawless throat. "You are so beautiful," she says, her lips pressing first to Josephine's cheek and then down over her neck. She doesn't dare mark the precious skin, far too aware of the lecture she'd receive later.

Josephine clinches around Cassandra's fingers. Cassandra hums her approval as she speeds up the motion of her hand, pressing the heel of her hand against Josephine's clit at every opportunity. It takes longer this time, but Cassandra has been a careful study and soon Josephine's hands are back in Cassandra's hair as she gasps into her mouth and spends herself around Cassandra's fingers.

Cassandra kisses Josephine sweetly as she recovers and accepts her trembling weight. She slips her fingers away and Josephine whimpers and clings tighter to her shoulders. She has the choice between wiping her fingers dry and tasting them, knowing that if she does the later she will need more. A quick glance at Josephine's content expression decides for her and she brings her fingers to her mouth. Josephine is watching her, her breath coming harder at the sight.

"Can you," Cassandra raises an eyebrow, "again?"

Josephine, panting, says, "I don't know."

Cassandra drops to her knees, thankful that her armor is padded, and pushes Josephine's skirts up. Josephine holds them out of the way with no prompting.

"Did you plan this, Lady Montilyet?" Cassandra asks with a pleased grin. Josephine's smalls are black silk and lace, a far cry from her day-to-day underthings. She looks up and their eyes meet.

Josephine flushes attractively. "I have no idea what you could be implying, my lady. Perhaps I simply wished to indulge myself."

"Of course," Cassandra agrees, playing at seriousness. Without breaking their gaze, she runs calloused fingers up Josephine's thighs, drawing a quiet moan from her. She cups Josephine's generous hips and presses slow warm kisses to the soft skin just over the top band of lace. This close, the air is heavy with Josephine's scent; Cassandra breathes in deeply as she reaches for the band of Josephine's smalls but then pauses when the lace is under her fingers. A scene from one of her romances flashes though her mind and she leans forward and takes the band between her teeth instead.

She looks up through her eyelashes to see Josephine watching her intently, mouth panted open and eyes nearly black with desire. "Oh Maker."

Cassandra keeps eye contact as she drags the smalls down Josephine's thighs. He position is not ideal and she only gets them half down that way before her armor hinders her too much. She resolves to try it again when she has Josephine in a bed.

Josephine's legs are trembling as Cassandra helps her step out of her smalls and tucks them safely away behind her breastplate.

"A token," Josephine teases, "from your lady."

Cassandra chuckles. "I shall treasure it always." She leans forward and kisses where Josephine's thigh meets her hip as she gently presses the legs apart. "Now allow your knight to pay her tribute."

Looking at Josephine, wet and open for her, she can barely conceive of how she would have flinched at the very idea mere months ago. Now she is only too happy to press her lips to Josephine's most interment flesh. She goes to work with enthusiasm, slipping her hands around to cup Josephine's ass so that she can pull her more firmly against her mouth. When she employees her teeth along with her tongue, Josephine's hands fly to her hair, gripping tightly, and her skirts fall in soft waves around Cassandra. Josephine is not a shy lover. She rides Cassandra's face franticly, bucking all the harsher when Cassandra traps her clit with her lips and sucks hard between lashing the hard bud with her tongue.

Cassandra takes Josephine by the back of one knee, lifting her leg up and carefully placing it over her shoulder in just the right place where her armor won't pinch. It gives her back a modicum of control. Her mouth slips down and her free hand comes up, one finger finding Josephine's clit easily while she puts her tongue to better use.

Josephine comes easily, something that Cassandra is both appreciative and envious of. It only takes a few more moments of attentive work before Josephine stiffens above her, grinding down hard one last time as a fresh surge of wetness trickles down Cassandra's chin. She quickly stands, wiping her mouth with one hand and steadying Josephine with the other. Josephine sighs against her neck and the sound it so precious that it makes Cassandra's heart nearly hurt from the feeling. She gathers the other woman to her and holds her through her recovery.

Josephine is soft and warm in Cassandra's arms, and underneath the smell of sex in the air, the scent of her perfume lingers against her throat where Cassandra presses her nose. They hold each other for perhaps longer than is wise, but no one interrupts them.

"Welcome home," Josephine says finally, when she can stand unassisted. She laughs when Cassandra gives her a wry stare.

"It is good to be back. I especially appreciated the welcome party." She hums with satisfaction as Josephine finger combs her short locks back into place.

"I had hoped you would."

"Pray tell, Lady Montilyet. Will there be further surprises in my chambers?"

Josephine smiles coyly. "I suppose you will simply have to wait and see." She slips from Cassandra's arms and exits the store room with a telling look over her shoulder.

Cassandra laughs and leans back against the wall Josephine had been holding up previously. She fishes Josephine's smalls out of her armor and holds them up to have a better look before quickly stuffing them away again in embarrassment. The thought of Josephine waiting for her in her chambers takes her quickly to the door.

She's waited long enough.

**X**

**A/N: Prompt 1:** Wanna see these two deliciously fucking against a wall somewhere in Skyhold.

**Prompt 2:** I don't even care how it gets there, I just want Cassandra removing Josephine's panties with her teeth.

I tried. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
